Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better
by Lady of the Phoenix
Summary: Reno and Rude's sniping competition turns into a contest of skills in other areas...


Author's Notes: For a series of contests we've started up on a site I am on occasionally. The only rules were to stick to the theme of games. I'm going to enjoy this… Oh, after a while it ends up rather inappropriate.

Anything You Can Do…

Everyone plays games at one point or another, from young to old, serious to silly. Even the most notorious of Shin-Ra had their games. Often the Turks even played games, and in the halls of the Shin-Ra HQ itself! Sometimes there was laser tag to practice their stalking of prey. Once in a while they played capture the flag, but ever since Reno joined the Turks it was 'capture the booze' and their weapons were water balloons with shaving cream inside. Yet, by far, the favorite game of the Turks involved real guns and real ammo…

"You are so going down," Reno said with a grin at his friend. The fiery youth held a sniper rifle against his shoulder and smirked as Rude picked out his own weapon.

"…" was Rude's response. Translation? 'You've never beaten me before Reno.'

"Well I am going to beat you today!" Reno said with a smirk. "Hey? Which ammo you usin'? I've got this glow-in-the-dark bright red stuff."

Rude held up a box of pale blue paintballs.

"You always pick that," Reno said with a sigh, "You are so damn predictable."

This comment caused the tall, bald Turk to pause for a moment. Then the older male shook his head and picked up his sniper rifle, paintball style of course. 

"Okay, who gets the good spot today?" the younger Turk asked of his stoic friend.

Without speaking Rude started the quick series of paper-scissors-rock that would decide who got the better position for their game. He knew Reno's pattern by now, and knew that after throwing out a rock, two scissors, a rock and a paper he would win the traditional five out of nine and get the spot. Reno's groan of annoyance told him he had won.

Ten minutes and a few well timed grunts later and Rude was nestled safely upon a large hanging ad for Shin-Ra's newest car. The perk of Shin-Ra using those multi-sided signs was that they created a small cradle high above the main lobby from which the Turks could practice their sniping. On top of that Reeve built the thing well, and it could easily support the weight of Heidegger and Palmer at the same time, so Rude had no problem.

The tradition of the sniping game was that Rude and Reno would take different places and try to get the best or 'most creative' kill. Occasionally they would even have rapid fire games to see who could make the best pattern or picture. Rude had actually managed to shoot a smily-face into someone's shirt once.

The rules of the game were simple, when you were out of bullets you waited for the other person to be out as well. There was a third person, a SOLDIER they randomly pulled from duty to take pictures of their 'kill shots' and such. It tended to be that the person at the best spot would win, and Rude was always at the best spot. Reno claimed he could win from anywhere, and that anything Rude could do he could do better, but Reno never won.

Rude slowly lined up his first shot, a man in glasses talking with a random staff person. He'd get a good point amount if he shot it just right… BINGO! Now the man had a splash of blue paint on the tip of his nose!

A few more shots and Rude noted that he was yet to see bright red paint announcing Reno's first shots. Now the older Turk was very suspicious. Normally Reno got the first shot. And now there was Scarlet walking by and when she disappeared from sight without the burst of paint in her hair that was Reno's normal prank on the woman. Rude's suspicion only grew at this point, but he kept up at his shooting. He wasn't going to let Reno psyche him out during this game.

"Rude…" came a familiar voice behind Rude. The dark male turned his head quickly and his eyes went wide at the sight of Reno. How the fiery Turk had snuck onto the platform between the advertisements where Rude was laying was beyond the knowledge of the older Turk. 

"Reno," Rude said in his shock. "How…?"

"I am the stealthy one," the younger male pointed out as he moved to where Rude was laying on his stomach, the sniper paintball gun still in hand. Lucky for them both the platform between the large ads was large, stable, and had a raised edge to prevent things rolling off.

"You shouldn't be up here, you're breaking the rules," Rude said in his shock. 

"My my, aren't you the talkative one?" he laughed.

Rude was stunned to silence as Reno removed the weapon from his grasp and moved to hang it from a hook they had installed shortly after finding this place for their game. Even more shock overcame him as Reno smiled at him with a look that Rude could easily place. It was the kind of look that Reno gave this waitress at a bar they frequented…

"Reno," Rude finally said, but his voice was shaky, nervous, "You're going to forfeit the game."

"No Rude," Reno said, before slipping off his coat, "I'm just changing the rules."

Yes, Rude noted, this was definitely changing the rules. Still, his eyes were unable to remove themselves from the pale flesh that was always visible on Reno's chest

"Reno," he repeated, his nervous edge gone, replaced with the sound of desire.

The fiery youth was now pushing off his coat with a grin.

"Reno," he repeated once more. The man was so shocked that when Reno gestured that he roll onto his back, Rude did just that.

More shock reached the bald man's face as the red-head straddled his body. By the time Rude even thought that Reno might actually be serious, he felt the soft press of lips against his own. A gasp of pleasure escaped the elder male, and Reno gladly took advantage of this. The youth pressed his lips harder against Rude's and practically shoved his tongue into the other's mouth. It was Reno's turn to be shocked when Rude responded eagerly to the kiss, his tongue tangling with Reno's in a struggle not for dominance, but to explore the entirety of Reno's mouth before Reno could experience the entirety of Rude's own mouth. Before either could do this though, their hands had started upon the removal of clothes.

Reno held still as Rude's fingers worked hard to manage the buttons from their holes, and a near chuckled came to his lips when Rude became frustrated with the three buttons Reno actually had done. The redhead smiled when Rude finally pushed his shirt off and allowed his hands to travel his torso. Reno knew well that Rude's torso was more impressive, like fine chiseled rock, but it had to be. Rude was the strongest and Reno only the fastest. Still, Reno now took the time to unzip and push off Rude's coat. This done he stroked Rude through the stiff material of the shirt as Rude moaned lightly in response.

A gasp of pleasure escaped Reno's lips as Rude's hips ground their crotches together. As much as Reno wanted more of that, he knew that he had to set some ground rules. He crushed his lips against Rude's and enjoyed the taste of Rude mixed with a wonderful moan.

"Rude," he whispered when he pulled away, "We are on a rationing platform three stories above the floor. This was where almost all Non-Shinra people are. I think we should try to stay quiet, don't you?"

Though the man nodded he could not suppress a moan when Reno pawed at the bulging fabric of Rude's pants. While he continued to stroke Rude he listened to the barely contained sounds of pleasure from his soon-to-be-lover. After a few more moments he returned both hands to Rude's shirt, much to the older man's displeasure. Yet as soon as the shirt was off Rude released a content sigh for Reno was covering his neck and collarbone with hot kisses. Rude's hands moved eagerly over Reno's chest the whole time, the man's mind consumed with desire and love for the fiery male. The bald man didn't think he could be harder, that his pants could be tighter, until Reno's wandering kisses found a nipple.

Reno nibbled at the nub of flesh and rolled it between his teeth, delighting in the reactiveness of Rude as his hands eagerly set about freeing Rude from his pants. Rude gladly moaned into Reno's mouth when the man kissed him, offering him a way to vocalize the pleasure from Reno's hand on his organ. Finally Reno removed the pants and underwear from Rude, silently thanking the man for lifting his hips to help him to do so. 

"Gods Reno," the male hissed in pleasure, his fingers gripping Reno's hair as the youth exhaled over the aroused shaft.

"Patient my love," Reno whispered before kissing the head of the stiff member.

Rude could not help but groan in pleasure as Reno's tongue flashed out, licking over his slit. It was almost killing Rude to be so silent as the hot mouth took him in and licked and sucked at him. So much self control went into not crying out that Rude did not notice Reno quickly shedding his own pants and boxers. So focused was Rude on the younger male engulfing him until the head of his sex brushed the back of Reno's through that he didn't notice Reno taking out lube. And so occupied was Rude by the fact that Reno did the best things to him, and thus probably not new at giving blow jobs that he did not realize Reno was preparing himself for the main event.

When he was next fully aware of anything the other Turk was doing it was because Reno had taken a shoelace from his shoes and tied it tightly around the base of Rude's shaft. Rude almost felt betrayed at the idea that Reno would use such a cheap trick to delay his release. Of course he knew he was being irrational, that Reno would never really torture him, but he really, REALLY wanted to come right now, especially since Reno was now fondling his balls.

"Now remember," Reno purred after pulling back from Rude's weeping sex, "We can't have this causing much noise."

Rude's fingers tangled in Reno's hair, trying to get the younger male to return to the ministrations he had left. His sex was aching, so needy for release, hot seed seeping from the crown. Here he was, so needy, and Reno was just there, grinning stupidly. Then he could see why Reno held a tube of lubrication, the warming kind that made you tingle. Then he felt Reno's hands on him, coating his length thickly with the lubrication. Finally, much to Rude's shock and pleasure, he felt the tightening of flesh that was Reno's entrance against his crown.

Slowly Reno lowered himself, bit by glorious bit, onto Rude's engorged length. Rude hissed in pleasure to feel the living heat around his shaft. He could hear Reno mewl his name in near tortured pleasure. Both men wanted it so badly now. Still, both allowed Reno the time he needed to adjust to the feel of the large length in his tight body. They allowed for Rude to understand the ecstasy of the tight heat of Reno around him.

Soon Reno lifted himself, Rude's hands on his hips, and gasped once he finally forced himself back down onto Rude. Quickly the two set their pace, thrust and counterthrust meeting as the two tried to silence their cries of passion, biting into shoulders and hands. Reno could feel the thrust of Rude against his prostate. Soon enough he could feel himself near climax, and he knew he could no longer be silent.

Finally he released a fountain of his hot seed in the space between their tense bodies. He was surprised that Rude was still thrusting in him, groaning and moaning. Then Reno realized that he had not removed the make-shaft tourniquet from his lover. So, much to Rude's displeasure, Reno removed himself from the body of his lover.

"Reno," Rude whimpered his voice hurt and angry.

"Don't worry love," Reno said, quickly untying Rude's sex.

Rude could not help but call out Reno's name as Reno's mouth descended on his sex once more. It was only a matter of moments before Rude released into the younger Turk's mouth. Afterwards Reno licked his lips and lay beside Rude. Neither worried about Reno's drying seed on their bodies.

"Tseng… Is going to be suspicious," Rude panted.

"Yeah," Reno purred. "He'll want a threesome you know. But… You really are better than me at some things."

"Good to know that you damn tease," Rude swore before falling asleep.


End file.
